


Кольцо

by Marina_Sheen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Idiots in Love, Lies, Love Triangles, M/M, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Possessive Behavior, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_Sheen/pseuds/Marina_Sheen
Summary: Шерлок запертый в периметр любовного треугольника, делает всё для того чтобы завоевать сердце любимого.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor





	1. Chapter 1

— Джон, телефон, — детектив подозвал напарника, передав ему звонящий мобильный, на экране которого высветилась надпись «Любимая».

Ватсон только что вышел из душа, полотенцем высушивая волосы; он принял смартфон, кратко поблагодарив соседа. Затем прошел на кухню, задвинул за собой дверь, лишь потом ответил на звонок. Буквально через пару минут Ватсон возвратился уже с явно подпорченным настроением. 

Холмс не интересовался «Что случилось?», и так понятно — неприятный разговор с супругой из-за того, что тот не ночевал дома. Взамен решает спросить, либо же констатировать другое:

— У тебя новый рингтон.

— Эм, да, — замялся мужчина, переключаясь в голове с совершенно другого. — Наша с Мэри песня, — невзначай добавил и тут же пожалел, увидев, как переменился в лице детектив. 

— Разумеется, — изрек брюнет, раскрыв перед собой утреннюю газету. 

— Только не надо этого, прошу, — Ватсон присел с ним за стол.

— Чего именно? — детектив удивленно поднял бровь, не отводя взгляд от текста. 

Одним движением блогер отнял бумагу из его рук, обратив на себя внимание перед тем, как ответить.

— Обижаться, ревновать... Ты до сих пор хранишь запись стона доминантки для её сообщений. 

— Я тебе говорил насчёт этого, — холодно парировал Холмс, взяв со стопки следующий экземпляр печатного издания.

Джон повторил действие, отложив в сторону и этот образец.

— Это про то, что ты не придаешь рингтону никакого значения, но согласишься поменять только на звуки моего оргазма?

— Да, — довольно подтвердил свои слова сыщик, — это будет справедливо. Тебе не кажется?

Ватсон закатил глаза от всей абсурдности ситуации. Холмс рассудил, что на этом разговор окончен, поэтому встал из-за стола и направился в свою комнату.

— Тогда тебе тоже лучше привыкнуть слушать то, что тебе не нравится, потому что моя мелодия остаётся! — крикнул Ватсон ему вслед. 

Шерлок резко остановился на месте, словно внезапно получил подзатыльник. Крепко сжав челюсти, детектив обернулся и снова сократил дистанцию с обидчиком. 

— Ну... И что ты ей сказал? 

— Кому?

— Жене своей, — огрызнулся Холмс на внезапное недоумение напарника.

— Она знает, что мы ведем дело. И всю ночь его расследовали... — блогер потёр пальцы между собой, избегая проницательного взгляда детектива.

— Какое дело? — полюбопытствовал сыщик.

— Убийство, — кратко ответил блондин, затем поднялся с места и ушёл в ванную комнату.

— Детали? 

— Только у лжи бывают детали — сам говорил, — едко подметил доктор, мельком осматривая зеркало и умывальник в соседней комнате.

— Здорово... Ты даже ничего не придумал! — воскликнул Шерлок, разведя руки в стороны, чувствуя по меньшей мере досаду не услышать даже о вымышленном приключении.

— Она не лезет, понимаешь? — сообщил Джон, возвратившись обратно в гостиную. — Мы не обсуждаем с Мэри работу. 

— И всё же, она может задать вопросы... — детектив поражался легкомыслию лучшего друга. 

— В таком случае я найду, что ответить или... — Ватсон прикусил губу, не желая снова сболтнуть чего-то лишнего.

— Или? — Холмс настоял услышать полное предложение.

— Ничего. Я найду, что ответить, — блогер похлопал Шерлока по плечу, убеждая в своих словах.

— Или ты сможешь утолить её любопытство другим путём? — брюнет искал подтверждения своей догадки в глазах партнера. — Как тебя вообще хватает на двоих?! 

И, видимо, нашёл её, позволив этой мысли вырваться наружу.

Холмса дико задевало, что после интима с ним любовник возвращался к своей супруге. Всегда. Как бы Шерлок ни ублажал его ночью, с рассветом Джон непременно отправлялся к ней, во что бы то ни стало исполнять роль примерного семьянина.

— Ничего не будет. Сегодня точно. Тебе должно быть это очевидно, — Джон произнес уверенным тоном, хоть и чувствовал себя при этом паскудно.

Детектив демонстративно закатил глаза в попытке скрыть нахлынувшую волну ревности.

Ватсон ещё раз оглянулся по сторонам, после деловито скрестил на груди руки. 

— Итак, где оно? 

— Что? — сыщик произнёс невозмутимо, обратив внимание на защитную позицию напарника.

— Ты знаешь, — доктор указал на него пальцем.

Холмс открыл рот и тут же его закрыл, что могло свидетельствовать о запуске сверх-мощного процесса мышления.

Ватсон наклонил голову и начал нервно перебирать пальцами левой руки, выжидая. 

— Моё кольцо, — разъяснил он, прерывая внутренний поток сознания партнёра.

— Твоё кольцо? Понятия не имею. Разве оно было на тебе сегодня? — гений отчеканил слова молниеносно, словно компенсируя образовавшуюся паузу. 

— Шерлок, — Ватсон процедил его имя сквозь зубы, всем своим видом показывая, что ему сейчас не до шуток. 

— Я не знаю... Может быть оно там осталось, — детектив кивнул головой на открытую дверь в спальную комнату. 

Джон, не теряя ни минуты, прошёл вовнутрь и осмотрел помещение. 

Их спальня ещё пахла сексом. Кровать была расправлена, простынь соблазнительно спадала вниз, касаясь пола. Доктор провёл поиск под кроватью. Помимо пустой пачки презервативов там ничего обнаружено не было. Перебрав постель, он также не нашёл украшение. В конце концов, Джон уже готов смириться с неудачей и уйти ни с чем. Напоследок лишь распахнул окно, запустив в помещение порцию свежего воздуха.

— Нашёл? — от низкого баритона Холмса, незаметно вошедшего в комнату, по телу блогера пробежали мурашки.

— Нет, — Ватсон почесал затылок, — его здесь нет.

— Ты везде посмотрел? — Шерлок скептически сдвинул брови.

Джон нутром прочувствовал, что любовник от него что-то скрывает и кольцо не могло просто так исчезнуть. 

— Если ты от него как-то избавился, лучше скажи... — предупредил Ватсон, одарив другого угрожающим взглядом.

— Да, я избавился от него... Выбросил. Вот сюда, — выпалил признание Шерлок, указав на открытое пространство через оконную раму.

Ватсон посмотрел вниз на тротуар и снова глазами встретился с бывшим соседом — тот лишь пожал плечами. Джон фыркнул. 

— Знаешь, я даже не буду спрашивать, с какой стати ты решил, что можешь распоряжаться моими вещами как тебе вздумается...

— Мог бы догадаться, что я изначально его недолюбливал, — перебил Холмс, защищаясь.

— Но это моё обручальное кольцо! — Джон повысил голос в возмущении, не наблюдая в любовнике ни намека на раскаяние. 

— Я не эксперт, но возможно именно поэтому, — пояснил Шерлок и поджал подбородок, ожидая принять на себя очередную волну гнева.

Джон накрыл глаза ладонью на пару секунд, подбирая слова.

— Ты... Ты переживаешь насчёт правдивости легенды, при этом выкидываешь моё кольцо на улицу, будто так и надо! Не думал, что ты настолько эгоистичный психопат! 

Шерлоку нечего было на это ответить и он просто потупил глаза в пол. В это время Ватсон, удостоверившись, что хотя бы телефон всё ещё был при нём, устремился на выход из комнаты.

— Ладно, — Шерлок срочно остановил его возле двери, захватив сзади в объятия.  
— Успокойся... — тихо проговорил детектив, повернув мужчину к себе, — я пошутил. Оно в этой комнате. Может быть просто закатилось за ножку кровати или что-то в этом роде...

— Ты невыносимый! Зачем вообще тебе нужно было его снимать?! — Джон раздраженно освободил себя от рук Холмса.

— Я назвал тебе причину: оно мне мешало, я... Я отвлекался.

— Шерлок, — Джон устало вздохнул. — Я не могу вернуться без него. И я не хочу быть вынужденным покупать второе. Если кольцо всё ещё здесь — я хочу, чтобы мы нашли его сейчас. Вместе. 

Детектив понимающе кивнул в ответ и, разделившись, они молча приступили к повторному обыску.

Ватсон снова подошел к кровати, нагнулся, чтобы в очередной раз поднять край простыни, как неожиданно Холмс появился у него за спиной и толкнул его вперед. Блогер нелепо завалился животом поперёк кровати, а сам брюнет улёгся на него сверху. Устроившись поудобнее, он приступил покрывать шею доктора краткими, нежными поцелуями. 

— Что ты...? — засмеялся блогер от щекотливых касаний. — Я же собирался уходить... — в голосе прослеживался окрас сожаления. 

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — Шерлок достал из кармана джоново утерянное сокровище.

Ватсон вздохнул то ли с облегчением, то ли восхищением, смешанным с негодованием от проделанного трюка. Освободив руку, он протянул её к руке партнера, удерживая украшение в воздухе. 

— Боже. Дай, отдай сюда!

Джон не дотягивался всего несколько сантиметров, и детектив благородно опустил свою руку к его.

— Можно я? — Холмс спросил его тихо, слегка касаясь мочки уха.

Джон сглотнул слюну, предоставив своё немое согласие.

Шерлок надел кольцо на палец партнёра, накрыл его руку своей, переплетая их пальцы вместе. Затем повернул к мужчине голову и затянул его в глубокий поцелуй.

После чего, переместившись на бок, он прижал тело блогера к себе и аккуратно впился губами в шею, дабы не оставить следов.

Ватсон невольно застонал, запустил руку в кудри брюнета и снова приблизил его губы к своим, начиная ещё более страстный поцелуй.

Они провели так неопределенное количество времени, затем в какой-то момент Джон откинулся на спину и сделал глубокий вдох. Вместе с которым к нему пришло понимание того, что происходит, и что это нужно прекратить, пока они не зашли дальше.

В свою очередь Шерлок ничего не понимал. Он никогда не давал себе полный отчёт, находясь в одной постели с таким желанным Джоном. Поэтому следующее, что осуществил — это уселся на ноги любовнику и, склонившись над ним, принялся освобождать его от рубашки.

Постепенно, расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей, он чувственно целовал каждый ново-открывшийся участок свежей и чистой после душа кожи доктора.

— О, Шерлок... — единственное, что был способен произнести блондин, наслаждаясь прикосновениями горячих губ по телу.

— Останься сегодня со мной, — отстранившись, попросил Шерлок, приступая разбираться с первыми пуговицами на своей одежде.

— Не проси меня сделать то, чего я не могу. 

Шерлок прикусил губу, руки сокрушительно опустились вниз.

— Не прошу, — отрезал он, затем встал с кровати достаточно резко, в свойственной ему обиженной манере.

Джон приподнялся на локти. 

— Шерлок! — Джон окликнул любовника, когда тот уже вышел из комнаты.

— Что? — голос любовника звучал далеко.

— Вернись. 

— Для чего?

— Я хочу нормально расстаться. 

— В этом и дело, Джон. Я не хочу с тобой расставаться. И нет, я не буду с тобой прощаться. Ты сейчас настолько сексуальный, что мне будет очень непросто себя сдерживать.

Ватсон усмехнулся, заправил рубашку, и привел волосы в порядок.

— Ладно. Тогда можно считать, мы уже это сделали.

Далее доктор молча вышел через зал, не обращая внимания на сидящего в кресле Шерлока, который сложил ногу на ногу и уставился в первую попавшуюся книгу, но всё же наблюдал боковым зрением, как силуэт бывшего соседа покидал квартиру; затем прислушивался к шагам на лестнице, после стоя у окна окончательно убедился, что тот сел в такси и уехал.

Снова. Это вновь произошло. И Шерлок ненавидел себя за то, что он ни о чем жалел и стремился повторить всё заново как можно скорее. 

Холмс взял телефон в руки, проделав несколько попыток написать в сообщении что-то вроде: "Я буду скучать."  
"Я уже скучаю.", "С нетерпением жду нашего следующего дела ;)" — стёр весь текст, очистив письменное облако. 

"Дай мне знать, когда освободишься. ШХ."

«Отправлено.»

«Прочитано.»

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно. 

"Джон: Ок."

— А ты был прав, я действительно эгоистичный психопат, не умеющий выражать свои чувства! — выругался на себя Холмс, раздраженным движением отбросив телефон на диван, который при соприкосновении с твердой поверхностью отскочил и ударился об пол. 

Плевать. 

Шерлок даже не подумал его поднимать.

Вместо этого он включил на кухне кофеварку, а сам пошел в спальню и грохнулся на кровать. 

Его подушка пахла Джоном, подушка рядом — тоже сохранила его запах. Пребывая в иллюзии присутствия рядом любовника, Шерлок на момент закрыл глаза и сам не заметил, как провалился в пучину сна.

В это время его телефон прозвенел оповещением.

«Новое сообщение»

"Джон: Шерлок! Ты в своем репертуаре. Как это понимать?"


	2. Chapter 2

Проснувшись после трёхчасового сна, Шерлок был раздражен шумом улицы, слишком ярким светом в его комнате и одеждой, в которой ему стало некомфортно тесно.

Прокрутив в голове события прошедшего дня, мужчина потёр глаза и постепенно вернулся в реальность. Окончательно пробудившись, он поднялся с кровати, закрыл окно, сдвинул шторы, снял постельное белье и закинул в стирку. Туда же отправились вещи, снятые с себя перед тем, как отправиться в душ.

Пробыв под бодрящими струями воды некоторое время, Шерлок облачился в домашний халат, высушил волосы феном и попытался уложить непослушные локоны так, чтобы на какое-то время они не касались лба. 

Вернувшись в спальню, детектив достал из комода свежий комплект постельного белья и по новой заправил постель. Идеально выровняв покрывало, он двинулся на кухню, чтобы налить себе уже давно остывший кофе. 

Стрелки на часах перевалили за середину дня, но мысли будто застряли в прошлой ночи. Снова и снова погружая его в лучшие моменты проведённого времени с его другом, любовником и коллегой в одном лице.

— Работа, — сказал Шерлок вслух. — Вот что поможет прояснить рассудок. Как там Скотланд-Ярд? Конечно, никакого интересного дела у них явно нет, иначе Лестрейд уже был бы здесь, но может стоит совершить дружеский визит. 

Держа в одной руке кофе, Шерлок поднял лежащий на ковре телефон. Сделал глоток и замер. 

«3 пропущенных звонка» 

Также 3 новых сообщения. Все от Ватсона. 

"Шерлок! Ты своем репертуаре. Как это понимать?" 

"Ответь на звонок. Это важно!" 

"В какую чертову игру ты задумал поиграть на этот раз?" 

Холмс набрал текст в ответ:

"Джон, я был занят сном." 

"Это подарок. Принимай как знак внимания или что-то такое." 

"Надеюсь, ты не против?" 

С лица детектива не сходила улыбка во время прочтения сообщений и во время ответа на них. 

— Бог мой. Он уже увидел. Вероятно, в такси. Умный мальчик, — проговорил он, улыбаясь. 

Джон обнаружил подмену кольца, хотя Шерлок проделал неплохую работу для того, чтобы определить разницу на первый взгляд было бы достаточно сложно. Результат превзошел ожидания, когда он сам перепутал прежнее с новым. Гравировка. Только она давала понять, где какое. Кольцо Джона было без неё. А на другом было выгравировано: «Ты мне нужен весь. ШХ».

— Теперь он знает, — Шерлок произнёс с довольной ухмылкой.

Холмс не ожидал, что блогер так скоро обнаружит подмену, но и не рассчитывал получить от него какую-то реакцию, которая ему была бы не свойственна. Вполне достаточно было знать, что теперь его любимый человек будет носить на своём пальце кольцо, подаренное им, с неким напоминанием о том, кому на самом деле он принадлежит.

Поставив кружку на стол, сыщик беспокойно вращал в руке телефон, пока не решил заглянуть в свой аккаунт в твиттере на предмет новостей и возможных писем от клиентов. Но никакого криминала в событиях не было, как и личных сообщений. Активности со стороны Джона тоже не наблюдалось. Всё так же у блогера последний твит датировался шестью неделями назад.

«Мы закончили дело об исчезнувшем каскадере. Оно было не совсем удачным. Шерлок вел себя, хм... Боюсь, не смогу уложиться в 140 символов.»

Последний твит от детектива был примерно в то же время. 

«Всегда хотел уйти красиво под взрыв — сделано.»

Перечитывая предыдущие твиты со своей страницы, Шерлок сделал вывод, что пришло время для чего-то нового. 

«Быть с кем-то — ещё не значит им обладать.»

Отправлено.

Следующим твитом набрал продолжение. 

«Леди Шотерс это поняла. Дело раскрыто. Благодарю своего бессменного напарника за помощь.»

— Достаточно, — изрек брюнет, отложив телефон в сторону. — Пора собираться. 

Холмс развязал пояс халата и направился в спальню. Там надел нижнее белье и штаны. Звонок мобильного возвратил его обратно в гостиную.

— Да, Джон, — Шерлок не посмотрел на экран, принимая звонок, но был уверен в личности человека по ту сторону.

— Шерлок, с тобой всё нормально? — голос Джона звучал обеспокоенно. 

— Абсолютно, — спокойно ответил сыщик, пытаясь прочувствовать настроение партнера, а также предугадать, что тот будет говорить дальше. 

— Мне кажется, нет, — сдержанно прокомментировал Ватсон. 

— Что же, тогда тебе стоит приехать и лично убедиться. Захвати бутылочку лекарства на всякий случай, — Шерлок откровенно иронизировал над встревоженностью доктора этой проделкой.

— Моё кольцо у тебя? Хочу вернуть его себе. 

— Зачем? Тебе не нравится то, что я для тебя приготовил? 

— Нет, Шерлок, это обручальное кольцо, ты не можешь просто так презентовать мне его, ты понимаешь это? 

— Прости, Джон, но я не могу взять тебя в мужья, пока ты находишься браке с другим человеком...

— Ты переходишь границы.

— Не совсем улавливаю о чём ты.

— Что ты написал в твиттере? Какая ещё леди Шотерс? 

— Ах, это. Рад, что тебе пришли оповещения. 

— Удали. И больше никогда ничего не опубликовывай, если мы это заранее не утвердим. Ясно?

— Совсем ничего? 

— О наших вымышленных делах, разумеется.

— Вау, «делах». Значит, они у нас ещё будут? Могу поинтересоваться, когда следующее? 

— Сначала заберу назад своё кольцо, а потом посмотрим. 

— Ещё раз повторяю, у тебя уже есть отличная замена...

— Там твоя чертова гравировка! Я не собираюсь так рисковать. 

Шерлок непроизвольно поморщился, услышав эти слова. Ватсон признал, что боится разоблачения, а значит не хочет потерять супругу — соответственно, там ещё есть чувства. Что ж, здорово... Джон действительно злился на него из-за подмены. 

— Хорошо. Я отдам. Мы поменяем... Обратно, — голос Шерлока потерял окрас иронии. — Только у меня условие, — Шерлок поджал губы, в ожидании ответа.

— Ну, конечно, условие, а как иначе. Слушаю.

— Ты будешь должен провести со мной день. Только ты и я. Двадцать четыре часа. Что скажешь?

— Я не вытерплю тебя столько, — Джон попытался пошутить, но вышло не совсем удачно.

— Я буду хорошим, — почти шепотом проговорил детектив, чувствуя ком, подступивший к горлу. 

В своих глазах Шерлок выглядел отчаянным соискателем внимания. Ужасное чувство — он навязывал себя, но он не мог иначе.

— Это всё по твоему плану, да? — у Джона возникло подозрение, которое он сразу же огласил.

— Да, — Холмс солгал, не понимая почему, вероятно, в попытке удержать малую долю уважения при себе.

Ведь в действительности он всего лишь хотел, чтобы Джон носил подаренное ему украшение. А не согласился обменять изделие на возможность побыть с ним вдвоём какие-то жалкие сутки. 

— Тогда извини, но у меня тоже кое-что намечено. Мне нужно моё кольцо сегодня, потому что завтра меня не будет в стране. 

— Куда-то летишь? — удивленно спросил брюнет.

— В Париж. 

— Один? 

Джон сделал красноречивую паузу.

— Не один. 

Детектив отодвинул от лица телефон, поднял кружку с кофе и большим глотком допил остаток. 

— Шерлок? — Джон был насторожен тишиной на обратном конце провода.

— В Париж? — переспросил Шерлок, снова поднеся телефон к уху. 

— На неделю. Желание Мэри, я не знал...

— Это уже не смешно, Джон. 

— Нет, ты не правильно понял. Поездка была запланирована задолго до того, как мы с тобой по-настоящему... Сблизились. 

— Но ты сегодня, находясь со мной знал, что тебе завтра улетать во Францию...

— Вот поэтому я и хотел с тобой нормально попрощаться. 

— Почему ты мне раньше ничего не сказал?! — Шерлок повысил тон и агрессивно стукнул кружкой, поставив её на стол. 

— Я не мог, — Джон прищурился услышав звонкий звук удара керамики о древесину. — Не самая лучшая для тебя новость. Очевидно...

Шерлок снова замолчал. 

— Я заеду вечером за кольцом, ладно? Ты передашь мне его, а когда я вернусь, я выполню условие. Договорились? 

— Ты можешь не снимать его с пальца, и тогда она ничего не заметит, — Шерлок настаивал на необязательности обмена. 

— У меня есть привычка оставлять его в ванной. 

— Правда? Не может быть.


	3. Chapter 3

— Привет, — голос Ватсона не был услышан из-за громко работающего телевизора. Мужчина подошел ближе и повторил:

— Шерлок, привет.

— О, Джон! — Шерлок поднял пульт и уменьшил звук до минимума. — Я думал, мне показались твои шаги… — сообщил он, незаметно задвигая коньячный бокал за кресло бывшего соседа, в котором сидел.

— Решил выпить? — доктор сделал предположение, судя по нарезке лимона на столике рядом с детективом.

— Что ж, меня мучила жажда, — попытался оправдаться сыщик.

— Простая вода или чай уже не устраивают? — осудил его блогер, перед тем как взять ломтик цитрусового и закинуть себе в рот.

Шерлоку сглотнул слюну, наблюдая за этим.

— Хотелось чего-то на сорок градусов крепче, — отметил сыщик. — Составишь компанию?

— Нет, но от Эрл-Грея, пожалуй, не откажусь, — мужчина остановил свой выбор на чашке чая, так как знал: самым неудачным решением будет сейчас напиться.

— Чайник… — Холмс поднял бокал и жестом указал в сторону кухни; следом допив жидкость, поставил ёмкость на стол, — Ты прекрасно знаешь где.

Джон ухмыльнулся, но вместо того, чтобы пойти на кухню, он обошел партнёра сзади, в поиске начатой бутылки спиртного, которым тот угощался. Вскоре, обнаружив её, он поднял находку вверх, чтобы посмотреть на просвет.

— Что ты делаешь? — озадаченно спросил Шерлок, повернув к нему голову.

— Да так… Анализирую, в какой ты кондиции для дальнейшего разговора.

— Пфф. Тогда ты опоздал, друг мой. Я, возможно, не слишком много выпил, но… — Шерлок подавил вырывающуюся наружу отрыжку. — Но я прямо тебе скажу — не настроен обсуждать наши отношения. Ты улетаешь? Поздравляю. Надеюсь, что твоя жена высоко ценит твоё подкаблучничество, — Холмс сделал рывок чтобы встать с кресла, но Ватсон задержал его на месте, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Ты не так пьян, как ты играешь. Поэтому следи за языком.

— А то, что?

— Найду ему применение получше.

— Вперед! Мы только тратим время в таком случае.

— Когда бы ты ещё так стремился быть наказанным? — подчеркнул Ватсон с изумлением. — Разреши мне вдоволь насладиться этим моментом.

— Мы бы могли успеть намного больше, если бы ты приехал чуть раньше. Джон, ты ведь хотел «нормально попрощаться», что случилось? — Шерлок желал услышать причину задержки приезда любовника.

— Ты не думал, что мне тоже не захочется с тобой расставаться?

— Значит ты остаешься? — брови детектива удивленно подлетели вверх.

— Нет… Я объясняю, почему не торопился.

— Мило, — выражение лица Холмса сменилось краткой натянутой улыбкой.

***

— Я по привычке сделал и для тебя тоже, — пояснил Джон, вручив партнеру его кружку горячего чая.

— Спасибо, — Шерлок принял её и отставил в сторону. — Я не буду, — сухо ответил детектив, стирая вежливую гримасу.

Не придав этому значения, Ватсон занял место напротив, усевшись в кресло детектива.

— Я люблю тебя, — проговорил Джон вскользь, наконец, осмелившись сделать первый глоток.

Шерлок засомневался, не ослышался ли он, поэтому снова подобрав пульт, полностью отключил бесполезный ящик.

— Повтори, — попросил Холмс, уже наклонившись немного вперед к партнеру.  
Доктор отзеркалил его позу, непринужденно вытянув ноги вперед и переплетая ступни между собой.

— Я люблю тебя, Шерлок.

— Ммм. Разве это что-то меняет?

— Я подумал, возможно, тебе будет проще, если ты будешь знать, как я на самом деле к тебе отношусь, — Джон сделал ещё один глоток, смочив горло, но не оторвав цепкий взгляд от детектива.

— Я знаю.

— Точно знаешь?

Холмс поколебался перед ответом.

— По крайней мере, ты мне об этом иногда говоришь.

— Нужно чаще. Ты должен перестать так остро реагировать на Мэри, этим ты никак не помогаешь нашим с тобой отношениям, — блондин поднёс кружку снова ко рту; напарник отобрал её из его рук и отложил резким движением в сторону.

— Серьёзно?! — сыщик вспыхнул, как спичка. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я нормально относился к тому, что мне приходится тебя делить? Может быть смириться, в конец концов, с тем, что вы не только живете под одной крышей и спите вместе, но и с тем, что ты до сих пор влюблён в неё? Сильнее, чем мне бы хотелось думать…

— Нет, это неправда. Если это было бы так, я бы не стал ей изменять.

— Точнее, если бы я не вмешался в вашу пару.

— Не с тобой.

— В смысле?

— Я не имел в виду тебя.

— Кого тог-да? — Шерлок запнулся, в голове прокручивая возможные кандидатуры.

Джон вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, поджав ноги под себя.

— Это уже неважно.

— Нев-ажно? Ладно… — детектив потёр уголки глаз и повторил позу партнера. — У тебя просто была ещё одна любовница или любовник, о которых мне не стоит знать. Спасибо, что поделился.

Ватсон резко наклонился к детективу и вовремя положил обе ладони ему на коленки, когда тот дернулся встать с кресла.

— Послушай, это произошло однажды, ещё до нашей близости, и я совершено не горжусь этим поступком. Напротив жалею, что так получилось.

Холмс иронически хмыкнул.

— Правда жалеешь?

— Да, — доктор кивнул и нервно облизнул нижнюю губу.

— Зачем тогда продолжаешь… Теперь уже со мной?

Блогер закинул голову вверх и провёл руками по лицу. Ответ был слишком прост, но он не знал, как его выразить.

— Ты — совсем другое. Мы с тобой не два дня знакомы. Между нами всё иначе.

— Это многое объясняет, на самом-то деле. Например, теперь я догадываюсь, почему ты так опешил, когда я впервые заговорил о своих к тебе чувствах. Ты знал, что если между нами что-то случится, я не смогу просто исчезнуть из твоей жизни. Тебе придется с этим жить.

— Шерлок, с тобой я не стал бросаться в омут с головой, поскольку твои чувства изначально не были совсем безответными — я постоянно к тебе что-то испытывал. Я не решался называть эти чувства «влюблённостью», никогда не осмеливался их проявить или дать знать о своей симпатии, когда была такая возможность. Поэтому, когда ты первым сделал ко мне шаг — я отступил назад, только для того чтобы ты всё хорошо обдумал. Действительно ли тебе нужны отношения со мной или ты просто видишь во мне близкую, родную душу, к которой испытываешь влечение. Такое бывает, иногда мы совершаем действия исходя из секундного импульса, последствия которых редко радуют. И мимолетная интрижка абсолютно не то, на что я готов был выменять нашу дружбу.

— Но, Джон, если бы я тогда тоже отступил назад, ничего бы этого и не началось.

И как бы Ватсону ни хотелось сейчас поспорить, он был вынужден отдать должное своему напарнику. Действительно, сам бы он скорей всего продолжал подавлять не совсем платонические чувства к другу, если бы детектив не доказал всю серьезность своих намерений, продолжив бороться за их пару.

— Я благодарен тебе за это, ты в который раз проявил свою гениальность, узнав меня лучше, чем я сам себя.

— Финальное решение всё равно остаётся за тобой. Я лишь могу быть рядом, когда тебе нужен.

— Ты мне всегда нужен.

— Тогда чего же мы ждем?!

Шерлок поднялся с кресла, опустился на колени между его ног. От воздействия алкоголя или переизбытка эмоций у него дрожали руки, которыми он неспешно расстегивал ширинку на брюках блогера.

Ватсон зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке брюнета и слегка потянул их назад, чтобы обратив на себя внимание.

— Ты мне нужен не только для этого.

— Скажи мне эти слова ещё раз, — попросил Шерлок, уже расстегнув ремень.

— Ты мне нужен не только для этого.

— Нет, другие. — Холмс просунул руку под резинку белья.

Ватсон вздохнул, ощутив приятное давление на чувствительный орган.

— «Я люблю тебя»?

— Ещё раз, — детектив зажал член Джона в своей руке, поглаживая большим пальцем головку.

— Я люблю… тебя, — слова блогера как бы подтверждала явная эрекция.

— Как сильно? — мужчина дразнил плавными движениями по стволу.

— Я покажу тебе, когда наступит моя очередь, — Джон подался бедрами вперед, и Шерлок охотно спустил с него штаны вместе с бельем.

***

— Вот теперь, полагаю, самое время для твоего чая, — заключил Шерлок, усевшись обратно в кресло и закинув ногу на ногу. Подобрал кружку с подноса и жадно поглотил тёплую жидкость, наслаждаясь приятными нотками бергамота.

Ватсон тем временем заправил брюки, положил руку на спинку соседнего кресла и склонился над любовником, чтобы его поблагодарить. Детектив поднял голову и встретился с ним глазами.

— Джон… — опьяненный больше эндорфинами, чем спиртным голос брюнета едва был слышен ему самому. 

Бывший военный мог говорить без слов, передавая свои чувства во взгляде. Ох, уж этот взгляд. Холмс готов был поспорить, что именно перед джоновыми глазами, когда тот смотрит так настойчиво и пронзительно — невозможно устоять, и сыщик удивлялся, как раньше был способен столько времени сопротивляться чарам доктора. Непостижимо.

Джон положил руку ему на шею, подтянул к себе так, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись в поцелуе одновременно.

Боже, ещё и губы. Тонкие полосочки, почти незаметные на расстоянии, великолепно проявляли себя в поцелуях. Не говоря уже о том, как мастерски он умел подключать к процессу язык, заставляя сердце партнёра трепетать и вырываться из груди.

Шерлок разъединил ноги и подтянул к себе Ватсона усадив его на себя, не прекращая поцелуй.

Джон подал язык глубже, прижавшись к его телу, руки Холмса гладили мужчину по спине, вскоре блондин начал подаваться бедрами вперед производя между ними трение.

От этого такта движений их тел, в брюках Холмса образовалось максимальное напряжение, и он издал почти что животный стон, ухватившись руками за бедра любовника.

— Я разберусь с этим, — игриво произнёс доктор, сдерживая обещание проявить свою любовь.

***

— Мне пора идти, — Джон тяжело выдавил из себя, спустя некоторое время проведённое в молчаливых объятий.

Снова эти слова. И как бы Холмс не был к ним заранее подготовлен, они всегда заставали врасплох.

— Конечно, — брюнет ослабил хватку, позволив мужчине отстраниться.

Блогер поцеловал его на прощание, и они прошли вместе ко двери.

— Я буду скучать, — сказал Ватсон, поместив прощальный поцелуй на щеку брюнета перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь.

— Я тоже, — ответил Шерлок, когда тот уже вышел.

«Мало. Этого времени было слишком мало для них обоих». — упрекнул в мыслях детектив и буквально сорвался за любовником следом.

— Джон! — он окликнул его на улице, едва сойдя с порога 221Б.

Ватсон обернулся на его голос, и ещё пара прохожих окинули их своим взглядом.

— Подожди, — велел Шерлок, стремительно сокращая между ними дистанцию.

— Что? — спросил Джон в недоумении, держась рукой за дверцу только что пойманного такси.

Холмс уже подошёл максимально близко к напарнику, но так и не нашёл оправдания. И вдруг его озарило, что у него действительно имелась веская причина остановить блогера.

— Кольцо, — переведя дыхание, с улыбкой оповестил детектив.

— Точно! — Джон засмеялся в ответ.

— Сначала я должен спросить…

На долю секунды Ватсон подумал, что Шерлок собрался сделать ему предложение. Хоть и понимал всю нелепость этой мысли, но от безумца можно было ожидать чего угодно.

— Что спросить? — настороженно поинтересовался доктор. 

— Оно тебе ещё нужно? — скептически полюбопытствовал сыщик.

— О, Боже, да! — воскликнул мужчина, почувствовав облегчение, что детектив не создал очередную неловкую ситуацию.

— Тогда держи, — Холмс вложил кольцо в ладонь возлюбленного.

— А ты держи своё, — блондин снял прежнее и передал обратно.

— Оно не моё — оно твоё, Джон.

— Пожалуйста, — Ватсон держал перед ним золотое изделие.

— Нет, — мужчина упрямо скрестил руки на груди.

— Ребята, может вы наконец-то определитесь, кто из вас невеста, и мы поедем? — бестактно вмешался таксист.

— Что, простите? — переспросил Шерлок с выражением лица «разве-я-похож-на-невесту».

— Одну минуту, — Джон наклонился к водителю и снова вернулся к Холмсу. — Пусть оно будет у тебя. Я приму его позже, обещаю, — блондин просунул кольцо обратно в карман брюк детектива.

— Он не поедет, — Холмс обратился к мужчине за рулём. — Вот возьмите, это покроет затраченное время, — Шерлок передал таксисту несколько фунтов и резко захлопнул дверцу автомобиля. Водитель с весьма не обиженным видом пожелал им счастливой свадьбы и скрылся в потоке других машин.

— И что теперь? — Джон был обескуражен другой выходкой его «жениха».

— Поговорим.

— О, теперь ты хочешь разговаривать? — Ватсон посмотрел на наручные часы и, пусть не рассмотрел точного положения стрелок из-за тусклого освещения улицы, он примерно понимал, что может уделить любовнику ещё минут двадцать, если это важно. — Ладно. Я весь во внимании.

— Не здесь, конечно же. Зайдем в кафе?

***

— Прошу, — Шерлок открыл дверь уютного «Speedy's».

— Хочу, чтоб ты понимал: у нас очень мало времени, — взывал блогер, засекая время, в то время как Шерлок, придерживая его рукой за талию, подвёл их к свободному столику.

— Я тебя на долго не задержу, — заверял кавалер, отодвигая для него стул.

— Для чего ты это делаешь? — смущенно спросил блогер.

— М?

— Ухаживаешь за мной, — Ватсон чувствовал, как заливались краской его щеки. И был готов во всём винить перепад температур.

— Потому что не считаю, что это должен делать ты.

— Не хочешь быть «невестой»? — шутя спросил доктор.

— Я не знаю… — Холмс пристально посмотрел на Джона, а затем поднял меню, закрыв им лицо, — может и хочу. Никто пока не предлагал.

Это заявление вызвало краткую полуулыбку, которую детектив мог прочувствовать даже не глядя в лицо партнёра.

— Что закажем? — поинтересовался брюнет, всё ещё не отрывая взгляд от перечня еды.

— Я думал, мы пришли поговорить.

— Разумеется. Но нам нужно что-то заказать, не так ли? — мужчина пробежался взглядом по строчкам давно изученной бумаги.

Джон отобрал у него карту блюд и положил её на середину стола, поместив сверху ладонь.

— Сколько у тебя с собой наличных?

— Достаточно, чтобы оплатить нам ужин. — заверил Шерлок, накрыв его руку своей и слегка сжав при прикосновении.

Ватсон оглянулся по сторонам.

— Тогда я буду есть за твой счёт. С собой взял только на такси.

Холмс склонился к Джону через стол и поманил кавалера сделать тоже самое, затем прошептал ему на ухо:

— Будешь должен.

Доктор поморщился, испытывая нарастающую волну тревожности, что не редко сопровождала его, когда они показывались в общественных местах, как романтическая пара. Детектив твердил, что чувствует момент и людей, находящихся рядом, а значит никогда не позволит лишнего, если не будет совершенно уверен, что им ничего не угрожает при данных обстоятельствах. Ватсону оставалось лишь доверять и подавлять возникающие опасения.

Дыхание возлюбленного ещё ощущалось у виска, когда блогер развернул к нему голову, кончиком носа ласково притронулся к правой скуле детектива. Холмс готов был прильнуть, но всю трогательность момента нарушили шаги приближающейся официантки за его спиной, поэтому был вынужден отстраниться.

— Добрый вечер, — кратко поздоровалась девушка, — вы готовы сделать заказ?

— Готовы. — Шерлок окинул её раздраженным взглядом и снова уставился на своего спутника. — Нам что-то, что готовится быстро и является вкусным.

— Эмм… хорошо. Какой напиток?

— Любой. — ответил Джон, подхватывая настроение партнера.

— Нет. — возразил Холмс сжав его ладонь в своей. — Нам что-то, что готовится быстро и является вкусным.

— И безалкогольным, желательно, — мягко добавил доктор.

— Сок?

— Подойдет.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — официантка поднесла карандаш к губам. — Десерт? 

Шерлок отрицательно помотал головой.

— Будут чаевые за скорость, — поручился блогер и улыбнулся своей фирменной, располагающей к себе любого улыбкой.

Девушка улыбнулась в ответ и последовала передавать заказ.

— Что это только что было?! — возмутился Холмс, подавшись корпусом вперед.

— А что было? — невинно переспорил Джон, почесав затылок.

— Я не собираюсь давать ей никаких чаевых.

— Что ж, хорошо, тогда это сделаю я. Придётся проехаться на метро, но зато я не буду казаться жмотом.

— Ну вот опять, ты видишь, но не замечаешь.

— Чего на этот раз?

— Она мне не нравится.

— Несложно догадаться — ты беспричинно ненавидишь весь мир.

— И всё же, на этот раз у меня действительно есть повод испытывать к ней неприязнь.

— Ты едва посмотрел в её сторону. Она достаточно приятная и милая девушка. Что с ней может быть не так?

— Да практически всё.

— Например?

— Она глупая.

— Потому что юная.

— Это не оправдание.

— С чего ты вообще это взял?

— Она улыбалась тебе. Видела, что мы держимся за руки, и всё равно продолжала. Умная так себя не вела бы.

— Может она просто... Ну, знаешь, порадовалась за нас.

— Скорее она просто запала на тебя.

— На меня?! — Ватсон приложил ладонь к груди, выпустив её от руки детектива. — Ты уверен, что ты всё правильно вычислил?

Шерлок сжал в руке воздух, ощутив потерю физического контакта.

— Более того, я смею заметить, что ты тоже заинтересовался.

— Ха-ха. Это абсурд, Шерлок.

— Лукавишь. Она же в точности твой типаж…

— И кто же, по-твоему, мой типаж?

— Женщины. Она проходит по всем признакам.

— Класс. И что мне с этого? С каждой под венец теперь идти?

— Зачем сразу по венец? Можно для начала просто на свидание сходить, если есть желание. Что скажешь?

Блогер взялся руками за голову, уже было без разницы какое блюдо принесут — аппетит у него был испорчен. Ему хотелось встать и уйти. С Шерлоком, пока не поздно.

— Мы пришли сюда, чтобы это обсудить?

— Нет.

— Тогда давай не будем.

— Уходишь от ответа, чтобы не говорить «да»?

— Нет. Что за странный вопрос? Конечно, нет.

— Почему? Аргументируй.

— Ну, во-первых, я гораздо старше её.

— Ей это нравится.

— Я женат.

— Её это не смущает.

— И я…

Детектив затаил дыхание.

— Тебя люблю, вообще-то.

— Наконец-то!

— Шерлок!

— Тш-ш! — Холмс оглянулся по сторонам.

— Ты разыграл сцену ревности только чтобы это услышать?

— Кого будут задевать дежурные улыбки персонала?

— Точно не тебя.

— Точно не меня.

Официантка вновь подошла к столику, вместе с их заказом. Холмс послал её за счётом.

— Думаешь, она просто так подкрасила губы? 

— Что?

— Ничего.

***

— Ах, я так и знал! Боже, как иногда чудовищно тяжело быть мной.

— Что? Что в книжке?

— Визитка нашего кафе.

— У меня таких десятки, я уже перестал их брать.

— Отлично. Тогда я возьму её себе.

— Зачем? Что в ней особенного?

— Совершенно ничего. В ней ничего нового нет, не заморачивайся.

— Она дала мне свой номер?

— Карандашом нацарапала какие-то циферки. О, она ещё и буквы знает, по крайней мере, одну точно.

— Дай сюда.

— Зачем?

— Визитка для меня, так ведь?

— Да, и я был прав. Ты ей понравился.

— Прав-прав. Я жду.

— Да, пожалуйста.

— «Л». Хм, как любовь.

— Как лузер. Ты с этим жалким кусочком картона, как лузер. Неужели тебя правда так легко развести?

— На что развести, Шерлок? Это всего лишь знак внимания, ничего больше.

— Можешь пройтись по кафе, по улице, где угодно… И насобирать таких знаков внимания хоть полное ведро — мне плевать.

Шерлок расплатился за ужин, к которому ни один из них так и не притронулся, а после вышел с напарником на свежий воздух.

— Восемь минут. Я вызвал такси, оно должно быть здесь через восемь минут. Не уходи, пожалуйста. — попросил Джон, обвивая руками талию детектива, Холмс ничего не сказал, но остался.

— Ты дуешься. — блогер сделал вывод, судя по тому, как несвойственно молчалив стал сыщик. — Я сейчас жутко замерзну, если не обнимешь меня в ответ. Не хочешь? Может посмотришь на меня? Тоже нет? Холмс, это детский сад какой-то… Тогда слушай, я взял визитку, потому что так было вежливо после того, как мы столько времени крутили её в наших руках. Знаешь, куда она теперь идёт? В урну. — блондин разорвал кусочек бумаги на три части и выбросил в ближайшую мусорную корзину. — И давай забудем об этом.

Шерлок вздохнул отчасти облегченно и приглашающе развел руки стороны. Партнер прижался к его телу, и брюнет крепко зафиксировал его в объятии, затем поцеловал макушку.

— Прости, что испортил нам ужин.

— Ничего, — Джон зарылся носом в его шею, — Бог свидетель, это уже не первый раз.

— Но впервые я за это извиняюсь.

— Верно. Что ж, я прощаю тебя, сорванец. И надеюсь, что ты будешь вести себя хорошо во время моего отсутствия.

«Чёрт» — подумал про себя Холмс, почти позабывший, что им придётся расстаться на неделю.

Брюнет прижал его к сердцу ещё крепче, блогер держал руки скрещенными за головой детектива, положив голову ему на плечо.

Внезапно пространство вокруг и их тела осветил свет фар, остановившейся рядом машины.

Ватсон отпрянул от Шерлока, но мужчина задержал его руку, чтобы вместе с ним подойти к автомобилю.

Блогер начал медленно разъединять их пальцы, и Холмс запаниковал, сжимая ладонь сильнее.

Джон положил свободную руку ему на шею, притянув лицо Шерлока ближе; не успев опомниться, Холмс уже погрузил его в мокрый, пылкий поцелуй и, казалось, мог бы отдаться ему прямо там, на багажнике чужой машины.

Таксист посигналил им, будто прочитав его мысли. Они отстранились друг от друга, Шерлок открыл дверцу автомобиля, блогер нырнул в кабину, и дверца за ним захлопнулась. В следующую секунду такси уехало, забрав с собой часть его души.


	4. Chapter 4

Неделя ожидания приезда военного доктора обратно в Лондон тянулась мучительно долго, но благодаря и без того не самым частым встречам любовников, вынужденное пребывание в разлуке не казалось чем-то необычным. Единственное, что немного настораживало — это то, что после их прощания возле машины такси, четыре дня назад, со стороны Джона ещё не было попытки выйти с ним на связь. Конечно, Холмс не рассчитывал на ежедневные разговоры, но и не был готов столкнуться с полной тишиной.

Будни сыщика помогали скрасить посредственные дела Скотланд-Ярда, лабораторные опыты в Бартсе и даже походы по магазинам с неугомонной Хадсон.

На какое-то время это отвлекало, но всё же Лейстред интересовался, почему тот перестал вовлекать в расследования своего невысокого друга; Молли также отмечала, что когда детектив работает в паре он ведет себя человечнее. Миссис Хадсон — та вообще никогда не переставала упоминать о своём бывшем квартиранте. В этот раз сподвигла приобрести любимцу новый джемпер.

Несмотря на то, что Джон перестал носить подобную одежду уже давно, сыщику проще было согласиться, лишь заранее оговорив, что этот небольшой подарок будет исходить непосредственно от домовладетельницы. Шерлок просто не представлял, как он с самыми благими намерениями вручит блогеру вязанное изделие, после того,  
как несколько лет не терял возможности отпустить задиристую шуточку в адрес данного предмета гардероба соседа, когда тот появлялся ему на глаза в таковом. Пускай эти замечания были весьма безобидными и сейчас можно было расценить как заигрывание, доктор точно отыграется — осадит его в ответ, высмеяв эту затею. А быть может, улыбка Джона того стоит?

Поздними вечерами, укладываясь в холодную, пустую постель, а по утрам — просыпаясь в одиночестве брюнет особенно резко ощущал нехватку человеческого тепла рядом, внимания и заботы, чувства защищенности. Он привык быть с кем-то, он стал ненавидеть проводить время наедине, и этот факт пугал его больше всего на свете. Детектив желал хотя бы временно оградить себя от глубоко осевших в нём сантиментов, но сделать это было сложно, не прибегая к глупостям в виде сигарет и алкоголя. О наркотиках и речи не может быть, в его доме этой дряни нет, в этом он не раз окончательно убеждался.

Ночи, когда сон напрочь отказывался посещать, мужчина радушно проводил в компании скрипки, работая над сочинением новой мелодии, воображая, как уже скоро исполнит её своему вдохновителю.

За пару дней перед предполагаемым возвращением возлюбленного в город, по окнам барабанил мелкий проливной дождь, навевая невыносимую тоску. Шерлок лежал на диване с ноутбуком, по сути бездумно блуждая в сети интернета, пока не наткнулся на аккаунт небезысвестной Мэри Ватсон в одной из социальных сетей, ранее никогда не всплывавший в результатах по запросу информации о её муже. Поколебавшись, Холмс кликнул на ссылку. Ему открылась страница с публикациями, последней среди которых были четыре фотографий, опубликованные вчерашним числом. Взгляд прочно приковался к монитору.

Да, это они — Джон и Мэри в Париже. В этом не было сомнений, но детектив не мог поверить собственным глазам.  
Подпись к фото: «Второй медовый месяц», вместе со смайликом в виде вращающихся вокруг друг друга сердец, которых — детектив полагает — сейчас называли «эмодзи». Под записью кто-то прокомментировал «Как романтично!», и ещё несколько человек рассыпались комплиментами супружеской паре.

На смену отрицанию пришло чувство внутреннего дискомфорта, словно он не должен был этого лицезреть, но в тоже время не мог подавить любопытство, поэтому мужчина продолжил оставаться на странице, поочередно открывая изображения на весь экран.

Первый снимок сделан в номере отеля — Мэри рядом с корзиной фруктов и бокалом шампанского в руке, расположилась по центру кровати в небрежно завязанном на ней халате. Открытая улыбка, игриво прищуренные глаза, непринужденная поза, просторная спальня — всё это казалось гораздо интимнее, чем имело на это право.

На следующем кадре герои запечатлены в ресторане. Ужинают, смотрят в объектив, выглядят, кстати, вполне… Счастливо? Джон даже положил руку на спинку её стула. (Как будто в этом была необходимость, они и так сидят слишком близко к друг другу, почему бы уже не приобнять свою половинку.)

«Нужно быть осторожным в своих желаниях» — промелькнуло в голове детектива собственное наставление, когда-то сказанное другу, теперь мужу женщины, которую тот держит в объятии. Нотр-Дам-де-Пари. Типичное туристическое фото. Натянутые улыбки. Неудачный ракурс.

Напоследок эта карусель лицемерия уколола больнее всего — на весь дисплей продемонстрировав «французский поцелуй» парочки на фоне ночного вида Эйфелевой башни.

— Пре… крас… но, — мрачно протянул Холмс на выдохе, затем с энтузиазмом потерев ладони друг об друга поместил их на клавиатуру.

«Надеюсь, ты не оставила Джона без штанов. — ШХ.»

Отправлено.

В течении пяти минут пришёл ответ:

«Шерлок? Не знала, что ты следишь за моим фейсбуком. Ты, собственно, о чём?»

«Вы находитесь в одном из самых престижных отелей Франции, на тебе новые дизайнерские вещи и обувь известных брендов, вдобавок к аксессуарам и украшениям, стоит ли говорить про косметику? Также вы питаетесь в заведении класса люкс самыми изысканными деликатесами. По улицам вас сопровождает личный фотограф, а в номере обслуживает массажист… Это только из того, что я увидел. Джон, вообще-то, простой врач, ты помнишь об этом?»

«Ха! Звучит как будто завидуешь. С каких пор ты назначен оберегать наш семейный бюджет? Джон меня любит и если он хочет побаловать, я не могу ему отказать.

«Можешь. Заодно напомни ему, что он ещё должен вернуть мне долг.»

«Сколько?»

«Он знает.»

«Это твои деньги мы тратим? Вот поэтому ты так переживаешь? Джон не говорил, что у тебя занимал.»

«Нет, я уж точно не являюсь спонсором вашей расточительной поездки.»

«Ладно. Мне пора идти, я обязательно узнаю, сколько ты ему одолжил. И если сумма посильная — средства перейдут к тебе обратно на карточку в ближайшее время. Хорошего вечера, шпион.»

Прочитав сообщение, Шерлок пренебрежительно хмыкнул и вышел с сайта. В совершенном не восторге от полученной информации, но, по крайней мене, он закинул удочку в болото второй, неизвестной ему, жизни капитана Ватсона.

Что произвело к достаточно срочному телефонному звонку.

— Алло, — детектив произнёс несмело, подняв трубку.

— Привет, — голос доктора звучал сдержанно.

— Наконец-то, ты позвонил, — отметил Шерлок с иронией, стараясь разрядить напряжение.

— О каком ещё долге идёт речь? — блогер спросил в искреннем замешательстве.

— За ужин… Который так и не состоялся, — брюнет припомнил с легкой насмешкой.

Ватсон сделал многозначительную паузу, затем продолжил тихим, принужденно-спокойным тоном:

— Почему ты заставляешь меня оправдываться перед Мэри?

— Наверное, потому, что не могу спокойно смотреть на то, как она использует тебя в своих корыстных целях.

Джон снова выждал немного перед тем, как ответить:

— У нас нет излишних затрат. Всё, что ты, наверняка, увидел по фото, было приобретено не только из моего кармана…

— Но… — перебил Шерлок, но Ватсон моментально заглушил его попытку возразить.

— Да и в конце концов, я считаю, что я — чуть больше, чем простой врач, и могу позволить себе отдохнуть.

— Да. Конечно. Отдыхай, — быстро проговорил сыщик и сбросил вызов, опешив от услышанного из уст всегда благоразумного, рассудительного и воздержанного в тратах бывшего соседа.

Брюнет не мог точно определить, что это было, но мог поклясться: это был не тот разговор, которого он предвкушал все эти дни, проведённые без связи.

Шерлок воображал, что их диалог начнется со взаимных признаний о том, как они соскучились по друг другу, но нет.

Холмс ещё долго не отводил взгляд от телефона, заставкой которому с недавних пор служило фото его любовника (временно, пока сыщик не вышел за пределы дома и пока личность с картинки не явился к нему во плоти), мужчина аккуратно провёл пальцем по экрану очертил контур лица мужественного, очаровательного, чувственного бывшего солдата.

«Ты возвращаешься в понедельник, верно?» — краткое смс в попытке загладить вину за то, что оборвал разговор.

«Да. Если всё пойдет по плану.»

«А что может пойти не по плану?»

«Я могу вернуться позже.»

Вот как.

На глаза предательски накатились слезы, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Шерлок отложил телефон в сторону, и застыл в размышлениях.

Почему так? Джон с ним и Джон без него — как будто два разных человека. Мэри однозначно влияет на него, частично меняет, вероятно манипулирует, скорее всего, подстраивает под себя. Явно ведет с ним свою игру. Джон должен её ненавидеть. Джон ненавидит игры! Тогда почему позволяет так с собой обращаться? С другой стороны, он уже давно взрослый, по большей части умный человек, который отвечает за свои действия, а значит поступает, как считает нужным. Если Ватсон предпочитает говорить о любви к нему, продолжая совместную жизнь с супругой; если ему нравится привносить разнообразие в интимную жизнь встречами с гомосексуальным другом, пока жена думает, что тот работает — пусть так и будет. Покуда все счастливы. Ну, или почти все…  
Врать и постоянно скрываться, наверное, проще, чем разбить чьё-то сердце.

Шерлок до конца не верит, что Джон на самом деле в него влюблён, сколько бы тот не говорил об этом. Это всегда приятно слышать, но это так сомнительно.

Холмс стянул с кровати одеяло и, укутавшись в него, направился на кухню за припрятанной той самой уже начатой бутылкой коньяка. В этот раз он не побеспокоился о закуске — ему даже бокал не пригодился. На ходу он выпил порцию с горла, подумав, что мог бы сказать Джон, если бы сейчас его увидел. Наверняка что-то из разряда: «Вот болван!», «Королева Драмы!» или классика: «Как для гения, ты ведешь себя крайне по-идиотски.» А быть может: «Алкоголь не доставит тебе удовольствия, а вот я могу попробовать.» Последняя мысль отозвалась приятной теплотой где-то внизу живота, ещё раз напомнив, насколько он стал зависимым от физической близости.

Шерлок улегся на диван держа бутылку в одной руке, а мобильный зажал второй.

— Я люблю тебя, Джон, — сказал он изображению на экране. — По-настоящему люблю. Никогда и никого не любил так же сильно… и долго, как тебя. А ты — нет… Ты с Мэри. Всегда с ней.  
Готов был простить ей криминальное прошлое, и что чуть жизни меня не лишила, чтобы быть с ней. Перепехнулся на стороне и обратно к супруге. Теперь вот со мной в любовь играешь, но всё равно… Ты остаешься её… В моём любимом городе с ней гуляешь. А почему? Наверное, потому что ты выбрал её. Да, ты сделал свой выбор уже давно. Ты захотел быть вместе с ней, а не со мной. А значит, больше ничего не имеет значения.

«Второй медовый месяц» Фу. Больше подходит «Секс Каникулы-2». Я не прав?

Чёрт возьми! Почему я так хорошо запомнил тот снимок, где ты её целуешь? Почему ЭТО продолжает всплывать у меня в голове?! — Шерлок сделал очередной глоток, который прошел не в то горло, заставив его закашляться. — Скажи мне, Джон Хэмиш… Ватсон.  
Шерлок снова обратился к заставке на мобильном:  
— Разве это нормально? Мы вообще нормальные с тобой? И не смотри на меня так. Да, я знаю, это я во всём виноват.

Какой был смысл начинать флиртовать с тобой с первого дня знакомства, чётко осознавая, что твоя направленность всегда будет клониться в сторону женского пола?! Какой был толк признаваться в любви, когда ты уже находился в прочных сетях одной из них? Зачем навязывал себя и всерьёз не воспринимал твои убеждающие речи о том, что каждый вечер, проведенный за занятием любовью — наш последний: ты не сможешь долго обманывать жену, а значит нашу связь нужно прекратить. Игнорировал и добивался. До сих пор продолжаю это делать. Но вместе с этим, в какой-то момент я вероятно заставил тебя поверить, что ты тоже испытываешь ко мне чувства; заставил себя поверить в то, что всё возможно, и ты ответишь мне на чувства взаимностью, будешь только моим. Но… — Шерлок уронил почти пустую бутылку на пол. — Такого никогда не случится.

Повернувшись на бок, брюнет укрылся одеялом с головой, поцеловав телефон с давно потухшим экраном, и в алкогольном дурмане с засохшими следами слёз на щеках провалился глубокую пучину сна.

Через некоторое время, звук пришедшей смс-ки внезапно разбудил детектива, заставив сердце в груди очень сильно биться. Минуту Шерлок не понимал, что произошло, пока звук сообщения из-под одеяла не прозвучал ещё раз.

Подобрав телефон в руки, Шерлок уставился на панель уведомлений.

«Решил показать тебе вид ночного города.» [photo]

«Может быть, в следующий раз мы будем здесь вместе. Люблю Х»

Шерлок бегал глазами по строчкам, дабы удостовериться, что всё воспринял правильно.  
Неужели Ватсон задумался об ИХ планах на будущее? Или, что более вероятно, доктор тоже напился и потянулся к романтике.  
Алкогольный дурман ещё действовал, придавая смелость позвонить и уточнить на прямую.

За длинными гудками, очень долгими и противными, последовал ответ:

— Да, Шерлок.

Холмс тотчас оборвал звонок, услышав на другом конце трубки звонкий голос Мэри.

— Какого черта, она берет трубку?! — Шерлок взбесился, затем закрыл лицо руками и горько вздохнул. — Боже, я ведь не выдержу без него дольше.

Допив остаток содержимого в бутылке — и порядком утомившись от разговора с самим собой, — Шерлок позвонил другому абоненту, который быть может захочет его услышать.

— Привет, братец. Как твои дела? — в притворно-жизнерадостном тоне начал Холмс-младший.

— Здравствуй, Шерлок. У тебя праздник какой-то или просто скучно?

— Ммм… Праздник скуки, пожалуй.

— И как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Мне весело.

— Да ты что! Сколько же времени проходит твоё торжество?

— Пару часов, если быть точнее — один час и сорок четыре минуты. Я бы мог предложить тебе составить мне компанию, но я не хочу.

— Прелесть. Ноль целых двадцать шесть сотых ушло на отдых от одиночного веселья?

— Похоже на то. Короче, Майк, я вообще тебе не просто так позвонил…

— Куда?

— Что «куда»?

— Посылать машину, дурачина.

— Никуда. Я у себя дома и я в полном порядке, спасибо.

— Я бы не стал так утверждать, судя по тому что…

— Заткнись!

— Повежливее можно?

— Только твоих нотаций мне сейчас не хватало…

— Чего ты хочешь? Переходи к сути, либо я заканчиваю этот бессмысленный трёп прямо сейчас.

— Выслушай меня, ты знаешь, я бы не стал звонить по мелочам. Особенно тебе.

— Я весь во внимании.

—...

— Шерлок?

— Я не могу вспомнить, что хотел сказать.

— Молодец. Очевидно, этот праздник скуки планомерно разрушает твой драгоценный мозг. Развлекайся дальше, спасибо за звонок.

— Подожди!

— Мне сейчас не совсем удобно говорить, на самом-то деле.

— У тебя свидание?

— Ты в своём уме? Переговоры с французами.

— Ах, точно! Майкрофт, будь любезен, приобрети мне билет в Париж на сегодня.

— Ложись дальше спать.

— Ты мне отказываешь?

— На что ты рассчитывал? Шерлок, ты пьян, какой Париж?

— Возможно, ты прав. Сегодня я слегка не форме для столицы искусства, моды и романтики. Завтра — другое дело. Хочу билет на завтра, но чтобы он был у меня этим вечером.

— Поговорим об этом позже. Может быть. Всего доброго, Шерлок.

— МАЙКРОФТ!

— Что, Шерлок? Ты услышал мой ответ. Нет на сегодня и нет на завтра. Нет билетов в продаже.

— Но мне нужно! Я ведь не так часто у тебя что-то прошу… Пожалуйста?

— Позволь узнать, для чего тебе так срочно понадобилось покинуть страну? Тебе в Лондоне работы мало? По последним сводкам преступников в городе меньше не стало, а вот твоё желание браться…

— Мне не по работе. По личному вопросу.

— Ох. Даже так… И насколько же личный «личный вопрос»?

— Не узнаешь, пока не выполнишь мою просьбу.

— Кажется, я догадываюсь… Хочешь поехать к нему?

— К кому?

— Виктору.

— Верно. Больше ни слова не вытащишь, пока у меня не будет моего билета на руках. Настоящего, должен заметить.

— Ладно, у меня совершенно нет времени, но я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

— Я надеюсь на тебя, Майкрофт.

— Ещё бы, братец мой.

***

— Да, — Шерлок немедленно ответил на звонок от Майкрофта, что поступил через пятнадцать минут.

— Твоя удача. Один из французов, который должен был лететь послезавтра, задержится здесь ещё на несколько дней. В общем, он сдал билет, и я оформил его на тебя. Не стоит благодарности, я практически ничего не сделал.

— Ты ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ничего не сделал, Майкрофт! Я просил на завтра. Ты меня не расслышал?

— Это ты меня плохо слышишь, Вильям.

— Не называй меня так.

— Тогда прекрати вести себя, как капризный ребенок. Ты, в любом случае, не смог бы вылететь ни завтра ни послезавтра. Тебе повезло, я тебе говорю.

— А послезавтра — это ещё воскресенье, верно?


	5. Chapter 5

Шерлок снял номер в том же отеле, в котором остановились Мэри и Джон, согласно увиденным фото. Закинув дорожную сумку с собранными на пару дней вещами в шкаф и сняв с себя верхнюю одежду, он умылся, остужая себя как и физически, так и эмоционально, после чего переоделся в заранее подготовленный строгий черный костюм и черную рубашку. Немного причесав волосы назад с помощью геля, он спустился на ресепшен выведать нужный ему номер комнаты. Поначалу, ему отказались предоставлять информацию, ссылаясь на политику конфиденциальности. Впрочем, Шерлок объяснился, что его помыслы чисты, как молитвы, и что сам он — священник, который специализируется непосредственно на обрядах венчания, к великому огорчению утерявший в дороге мобильный вместе с контактами семьи Ватсонов, прилетевших за этим в Париж. Обратно вернуться не способен, так как залог уже истратил на приобретение злополучного гаджета и рассчитывал на гонорар после проведения церемонии. Должно быть, удача снова была на стороне детектива, поскольку девушка за стойкой поверила в его историю и даже без элементарного оповещения о прибывшем госте, она назвала цифру нужного ему номера, пожелав приятно провести время. Тем не менее, сыщику показалось странным, что всё прошло настолько гладко. Возможно, его узнали, что было очень плохо, но ещё хуже — если звонок парочке не поступил, так как в данный момент они не находились в отеле. Ещё был третий вариант, что брюнета отметили, как подозрительную личность и любой момент задержат охраной.

Опасаясь, что именно такой итог его ждёт, он благословил за ответ и незамедлительно поспешил к лифту. По пути смотрел под ноги и не оборачивался, дабы избежать лишнего внимания или повысить шансы на разоблачение. В ожидании прибытия подъемника, брюнет пришел к объективному выводу, что эта роль богослужителя в любом случае уже не спасёт. Распрощавшись с белой ленточкой вокруг шеи, служившей частью образа, спешно расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц, ослабив и без того тесный крой рубашки, и напоследок безжалостно разлохматил прилизанные локоны. Теперь уж без защитного образа, не имея ни малейшей заготовленной фразы, как и оправдания почему он здесь, если таковой разговор всё-таки состоится.

Подойдя к нужной двери, он замер, затаив дыхание. Прислонившись, он мог только слышать поставленные голоса дикторов новостей. Телевизор не стал бы работать, если в номере никто не присутствовал. Собравшись с духом, детектив осторожно постучался в дверь.

— Нет, спасибо, ничего не нужно, — Джон ответил через дверь, наивно полагая, что беспокоит обслуживающий персонал. Сердце Холмса невольно защемилось, услышав родные нотки обожаемого голоса.

Стук повторился уже настойчивее, развеяв предыдущую догадку.

— Мэри? Снова оставила карточку в… — Джон запнулся, когда увидел кто на самом деле стоял перед ним.

Знакомый рост, лицо, улыбка…

— Шерлок?!

Их взгляды приковались друг к другу, пока сердца отбивали бешеный ритм.

— Ты что… Боже… Шерлок… — Джон протер глаза, нервно смеясь.

Холмс тоже начал смеяться с испуганного неожиданным визитом выражения лица Ватсона.

— Ты что здесь делаешь, безумец?

— Скоро узнаешь. Я могу войти?

Джон отступил, позволив нежданному гостю пройти, а сам оглянулся по сторонам коридора перед тем, как плотно закрыть дверь. Холмс осмотрелся в комнате.

— Хм, кто-то складывает чемоданы… уезжаешь?

— Вообще-то, да. Уже завтра утром. Я не понимаю, зачем ты…

Шерлок бросился в объятие к Джону, не давая закончить вопрос.

— Ш-Шерлок… — блогер произнес его имя с трепетом, погладив кудрявую голову детектива, тот ещё крепче охватил его тело руками.

Не с первой попытки, но Ватсону удалось свободной рукой подхватить с полки пульт и выключить телевизор, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы услышать момент, когда второй электронный ключ внезапно откроет двери.

— Я соскучился, — признался Холмс, — если это и так не очевидно.

Спустя пару мгновений, Джон всё ещё в состоянии шока, взял в руки лицо Шерлока, подтянул к себе для поцелуя.

Шерлок отдался полностью власти будораживших всё внутри ощущений и отвечал с таким же энтузиазмом, если не большим. Они изголодались под друг другу и не могли насытится.

Растворившись в череде горячих прикосновений губ, Джон со всех сил старался не забыть, где они находились, и что Мэри могла появиться в комнате в любую минуту.

— Шерлок, я… — Джон оторвался от губ детектива с легким чмокающим звуком, — тебе лучше уйти.

— Только вместе с тобой, — голос Холмса звучал томно, зрачки были расширены, дыхание сбито.

Ватсон знал — у него тоже самое, в придачу к сердцебиению в ушах и сухости горла. Доктор отрицательно помотал головой и сделал попытку отстраниться, но Холмс только сильнее прижал его к себе, собственнически положив голову ему на плечо.

Блогеру ничего не оставалось, как продолжить гладить Шерлока по волосам, тем самым успокаивая не только брюнета, но и самого себя. За всю неделю нахождения на своём «медовом месяце», Джон первые по-настоящему испытал счастье только сейчас, в руках любовника, и действительно не хотел, чтобы оно заканчивалось. Всё же это пришлось сделать: положив руки на грудь детектива, он выпустил себя и отошел назад, в этот раз Холмс его не держал.

— Я не могу… Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Она… — Джон вскользь показал на дверь и виновато почесал затылок.

— Буду ждать в 421-м, — Холмс подмигнул и закрыл за собой дверь, и уже через пару минут Джон мог снова спокойно задышать.

Он был бесконечно благодарен, что Мэри не появилась в разгаре того, как её муж буквально поедал ртом другого мужчину, но когда она всё-таки вернулась спустя минут пятнадцать после ухода любовника, ему всё равно было непросто оставаться невозмутимым.

— Тебе не стыдно? — первое, что сказала его жена, сквозь улыбку, едва ли появившись на пороге.

— За что? — Джон отыгрывал недоумение и занятость чем-то на телефоне.

— За мою фигуру, конечно. Когда мы едим вместе — я себя контролирую, но стоило тебе оставить меня наедине с десертами… Ох… никогда такого больше не делай! — Мэри вздохнула устало и упала на кровать.

Джон улыбнулся краешком рта. Всё нормально. Они не встретились. И не встретятся.

— Ты чего молчишь?

— Ну, а что сказать? — Джон пожал плечами, непринужденно расположившись рядом на кровати. — Я тоже расслабился в этом плане, нам стоит обоим посвящать больше времени спорту.

— Или сексу, — Мэри соблазнительно выгнула бровь и провела рукой вверх по груди Джона.

— Угу, — только и смог выдавить из себя Джон, не понимая, к чему она клонит, ведь они оба в курсе, как часто у него с ней попросту не срабатывает рычажок.

— Вчера было хорошо…

Джон кивнул, умалчивая, как во время минета он представлял, что на нём рот Шерлока, а во время непосредственно секса он предпочитал вообще ни о чем не думать и концентрируясь на собственных ощущениях. Жена давно перестала быть чем-то желанным, сейчас она — как работа. Супружеская обязанность, которую был вынужден исполнять.

— Может быть сейчас, мы можем… — рука Мэри поднялась к шее мужа, залезая ногтями ему под рубашку.

— Нет, не думаю, — Джон содрогнулся.

— Точно? — Мэри бросила взгляд на промежность доктора.

— Точно, — Джон улегся на спину, сложив руки на себе в замок.

Мэри на локтях приподнялась и посмотрела на него скептически.

— Джон Ватсон, я начинаю думать, что со мной что-то не так.

— Нет, дело тут точно не в тебе. Я… Теряю форму. Годы берут своё.

— Давай хотя бы попробуем.

— Не сегодня, прости, — Джон целует её в щеку и отворачивается на бок.

— Ты должен верить в себя… В конце концов, есть таблетки…

— Тшш… — Джон разворачивается и подносит палец к её губам. — Давай просто потерпим немного, ладно?

— Ладно. Тогда быть может сделаешь мне приятно?

— Думал, ты не выспалась и захочешь отдохнуть после вчерашнего, подремать пару часиков.

— Я после этого отлично засыпаю. Ну же, сделай мне так же хорошо, как я тебе вчера.

Рука Джона неуверенно спустилась жене под юбку.

***

Когда Джон закончил с Мэри, он пошёл в душ. Вытираясь, он обратил внимание на кольцо на пальце и решил оставить его лежать на полочке.

Шерлок копался в интернете, поедая виноград с тарелки фруктов, когда в дверь его номера раздался тихий стук. Детектив не сомневался — это Джон.

Не успел Холмс открыть дверь, как Ватсон буквально набросился на него с поцелуями, и вместе они двинулись в сторону кровати. В этом урагане Шерлок торопливо расстегнул на себе рубашку.

— Я… — Джон произнёс между поцелуями. — Должен… тебе сказать…

— Потом. Что бы это ни было, это подождёт.

— Нет, — Джон оторвался, оставляя руки на плечах партнера. — Я чувствую себя последним негодяем. Сразу после неё — к тебе.

— Ты же предохранялся, я надеюсь. Или… Уже не можешь?

— Я не про секс говорил.

— Минет? Вопрос остаётся.

— Я могу. Я просто…

— Что?

— Удовлетворил её ртом.

Шерлок крепко схватился за рубашку Джона, и потянул его на себя.

— Но ты ведь почистил зубы. И язык. По правде говоря, ты весь помылся. Всё нормально. Я хочу тебя.

— И я тебя... Безумно. 

Джон снял ремень и открыл ширинку на брюках детектива, затем спустил их вниз. Шерлок окончательно избавился от них, откинув ногой в сторону.

— Мне тебя не хватало, — признался с тяжелым вздохом Холмс, полностью раздев любимого.

— Я тоже соскучился, но ты бы мог подождать до завтра, — отметил Ватсон, блуждая голодным взглядом по торсу партнёра.

— Хмм, я не был уверен, что увижу тебя завтра, к тому же, я давно не был в Париже. И ты что, не рад?

— Я рад… Боже, я очень рад.

Шерлок взял Джона за руку, поцеловал косточки и, улыбнувшись, произнёс:

— А я рад отсутствию кольца.

***Следующий день. Бейкер-стрит.***

— Майкрофт, Грэг, а вы что здесь делаете? — забежал всполошившийся Джон вовнутрь своей бывшей квартиры.

— Обычная проверка Шерлока… — пояснил Лестрейд.

— Забота о Шерлоке, — Майкрофт прервал, уточнив.

— Он чист. Ничего не принимает. Вы ничего не найдете, ручаюсь.

— Джон, ты здесь давно не живешь. Откуда тебе знать?

— Я-я иногда захожу. У меня остались ключи, — Ватсон поднял связку в воздух, ощутив потребность это подтвердить.

— Вот именно, что иногда… — Лестрейд подметил жестом слова. — Иногда у Шерлока едет крыша, а порой он вполне нормальный человек.

— Ага. Тогда скажи мне, когда в последний раз у Шерлока были с этим проблемы? — саркастично полюбопытствовал Ватсон.

Лестрейд почесал затылок.

— Не могу сказать точно…

— Но это не значит, что это было совсем давно. Когда ТЫ в последний раз лично беседовал с моим братом? — поинтересовался Холмс старший, зонтиком указав на Ватсона.

— Ну, где-то неделю назад мы пересекались. А что?

— А то, что Майкрофт переживает, — Грэг вступил, подойдя ближе к «британскому правительству» и положив руку ему на плечо.

— Я бы не стал… — Майкрофт поморщился и окинул взглядом на себе чужую ладонь.

— Беспокоиться, — Лейстред заменил слово и, напоследок хлопнув по плечу, убрал конечность.

— Лучше.

— Окей, Майкрофт беспокоится о психическом здоровье Шерлока, которое непосредственно отражается на физическом.

Джон нахмурился, пытаясь разобраться в услышанном, пока его мысли не прервали.

— Ты случайно не в курсе, где сейчас этот господин?

— Нет, я не знаю. А где он?

— У Тревора.

— Где?

— Шерлок по всей видимости переживает сейчас какую-то драму в жизни, скорей всего, надуманную. К тому же, он выехал из страны. Поэтому можно сказать Холмс-младший сейчас… Можно это сказать? — Грэг посмотрел на Майкрофта, тот кивнул.

— Он находится в зоне риска.

— Что? Почему? Что произошло? Можно перестать говорить загадками?! — Джон стремительно выходил из себя.

— Возможно, из-за этого человека и драма — мы не знаем, — Грэг и Майкрофт снова переглянулись.

— Я ничего не понимаю. Он разве не в Лондоне?

— Шерлок выпросил билет в Париж и улетел туда. Когда вернется — не сказал и на звонки не отвечает.

— Ещё в Париже значит… — Джон пробубнил для себя. — Подождите, вы сказали… Он у Тревора, это кто вообще?

— Виктор Тревор, бывший лучший друг Шерлока.

— Впервые слышу.

— Они дружили в юношестве, вместе учились, жили-любили… Ну, понимаешь, о чём я.

— Они были… Вместе?

— Да.

— Как пара? Он был его бойфрендом?

— Что тебя так удивляет, думал у Шерлока никогда не с кем? — встревает, оскаливаясь, Лейстред.

— Нет, конечно, я так не думал… Что потом случилось? Из-за чего расстались?

— Родители были против…

— Ваши? — прерывал Грэг.

Майкрофт закатил глаза.

— Конечно, нет. Отец Виктора запрещал им встречаться, некоторое время они гуляли тайно, но, в конечном итоге, Виктор просто исчез.

— Прям как Шерлок сейчас? — иронизировал инспектор.

— Подождите, это ведь было давно, как я понимаю. С чего вы решили, что он поехал именно к нему?

— Он мне сам об этом сказал.

Джон посмотрел озадаченно куда-то вне, уже не понимая, что правда, что ложь. Повисшую паузу заполнил голос Лестрейда.

— Может, где-то записан номер этого парня?

— Я-я могу дать вам записную книжку, эм… Но сомневаюсь, что вы найдете всяких там друзей с детства. Шерлок записывает только особо важные для него номера, которые не может допустить к потери.

— Ну, да, — Лестрейд вздыхает, негодуя, — Моего номера здесь нет!

— Как я и говорил. Только самые важные ему люди, — поддразнил Джон.

— Твоего тоже, вообще-то, — защищается Лестрейд.

— Потому что знает наизусть, — Джон отметил самодовольно.

— О, может и мой тоже запомнил! Мы с ним друзья дольше, чем вы вообще знакомы.

— Он даже правильного имени твоего не назовёт, какой там! — Джон подавил вырвавшийся смешок.

Лейстред пассивно-агрессивно продолжил листать страницы записей.

— Чёрт, похоже ничего.

— Дай сюда, — скомандовал Майкрофт выхватив из его рук блокнот, — Быть не может чтобы… Вот же! — Холмс тыкнул пальцем в строчку номера.

Грэг сдвинул брови:

— Как мы можем быть уверены, что это номер именно того типа, что нам нужен?

— Если очевидный код страны тебе ни о чем не говорит, то обрати внимание: это единственные, никак не подписанные, цифры, перед которыми стоит точка.

— Точка?

— Незаметная здесь, но отчетливо просматривается на другой странице. Допустим, что Шерлок долго раздумывал как подписать, поэтому надавил стрежнем на бумагу, но так и не решился обозначить.

Джон прочистил горло.

— Вы будете звонить этому Виктору или нет?

— Да, конечно, — Майкрофт достал телефон из кармана, ещё раз окинул взглядом номер и по памяти ввёл его на клавиатуре.

Джон уже слишком заметно занервничал, пытаясь выдать это за беспокойство о друге.

— Бонжур, ВиктОр, — Майкрофт сразу же перешел на французский. — Да, да. Это Майкрофт. Как поживаешь? Что, Шерлок предупреждал? Как всегда, братец на шаг впереди меня…

Джон не понимал о чём идет речь, но имя Шерлока он на любом языке разобрал бы. Переглянувшись с Лестрейдом, Джон подметил:

— Никогда не слышал, как Майкрофт говорит на французском. Ещё бы понимать, что там такого веселого обсуждается. Он делает это специально? Специально, чтобы мы ни слушали? Он хочет что-то скрыть, да?

Лейстред усмехнулся.

— Мы все хотим что-то скрыть, Джон. А вообще, когда кто-то из семейства Холмсов упускал момент выпендриться?

— Скорее Англия падет, — съязвил Джон.

Тем временем Майкрофт закончил разговор, в довольно приподнятом настроении.

Джон терпеливо выждал, когда Майкрофт начнёт рассказывать том, что узнал, но он не торопился. Закончив разговор, мужчина ещё минуту копался в телефоне, и Джон сорвался.

— Ну? Что? Он не с ним, верно?

— С ним. Но всё в порядке. Они снова вместе. Вы можете себе это представить?

Как раз это Джон сейчас и делал, заставив тело покрыться мурашками.

— Джон? — Грэг вырвал Джона из раздумий.

— А?

— Ты должен быть рад за него.

— Нет, я не рад. Я счастлив! Это просто так неожиданно, — Джон иронично сгримасничал. — Ладно, — затем сказал кратко: — Хорошо, что всё выяснилось. В общем, приятно было повидаться. Я пошёл.

— Заходи в Ярд почаще, — крикнул Лестрейд вслед.

Джон спешно спустился по ступенькам, желая поскорей выбраться наружу, на выходе его перехватила миссис Хадсон.

— О, Джон, дорогой, здравствуй!

— Да, здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон, и до свидания — мне надо бежать, — сказал Джон и почувствовал, что ему действительно хотелось бежать, ни о чём не думать… Только бежать.

— Погоди минутку, это тебе! — миссис Хадсон вручила бумажный пакет.

Джон заглянул вовнутрь и снова поднял глаза на женщину.

— Свитер?

— Это подарок.

— У меня не сегодня день рождения.

— Я знаю, это просто… Шерлок…

— А, я понял, — Джон охватил пакет руками, будто тот наполнен продуктами. — Всего хорошего, миссис Хадсон.

— О, тебе тоже. Передавай привет Мэри!

— Пе-ре-дам, — проговорил Джон, уже комкая в пальцах бумагу.

Если это какого-то рода прощальный подарок, то, пожалуй, он откажется его принимать.

Джон дошел до ближайшей урны и выбросил презент туда, направляясь дальше по улице. Затем перевёл дыхание, достал телефон и набрал номер Шерлока.

В трубке сообщили, что абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны доступа сети. Джон мысленно пожалел, что не запомнил номер Виктора, когда была такая возможность. А может, это и к лучшему.

Через время перезвонил ещё раз, ответ последовал неизменный. 

— Хорошо, — Джон твердил сам себе и больше не попытался дозвониться.

Ватсон почти дошел до конца Бейкер-стрит, собираясь с мыслями, приводя голову в порядок. Он не мог поверить, что Шерлок будет ему изменять. С другой стороны, Джон не имел никакого права запрещать ему какие бы то ни были отношения с другими людьми.

И хоть он это прекрасно понимал, ему не становилось лучше.  


**Author's Note:**

> От создателя группы: vk.com/shjwlocked


End file.
